


地下街

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Eren Yeager, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 灵感来自b站av783322的钢管利，强推这个视频。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自b站av783322的钢管利，强推这个视频。

“是艾伦长官吧？你好，我是地下分队的一队队长，总队长派我来接待你……”

“啊你好。”

冷淡地用客套的问好打断了对方的话，艾伦兴致奄奄地扫了一眼周遭破烂的景色，毫不掩饰地皱眉啧了一声。本来以他的身份地位，估计是一辈子都不会踏入这种到处都是渣滓贱民的地方。但由于在上次的行动里他不小心得罪了上面的某位权贵，事后对方存心报复，便把他调到了这种地方来。地下街是这个国家的贱民区，前身为关押死刑犯的监狱，后来监狱报废，这个地方就成了社会底层人士的积聚之地，现在是一个就连蟑螂和老鼠都不愿意光顾的垃圾之地。

但是艾伦其实什么都没有做错，什么所谓的权贵不过只是一头头又丑又肥的蠢猪，明明是在逃难，却一点低调行事的意识都没有，整天给他搞出各种麻烦害得他的护送队伍频频曝光。艾伦是忍无可忍才决定堵住他的嘴将他五花大绑地带走的，不然他们一队人早就已经死一百遍了。结果到头来这头猪不仅没有心怀感激还恩将仇报，不断给他上级施压说要开除他，最后还是总将军亲自为他求情，他才避免了被开除军籍，但依然被调来了这个鬼地方。

他妈的。 艾伦咬着牙在心里咒骂道，发泄般地狠狠踢了一脚路边的小石子。

“这里就是我们的基地，那边是宿舍楼，长官你的房间在二楼。”队长的话让艾伦把注意力收了回来，他抬头看向不远处的楼梯和四层高的楼房，那蒙着一层灰的邋遢外墙依然让他感到很嫌弃，但为了避免落人口实，他还是收起了这些不该有的负面情感。

“叫我艾伦就好，我这次是被降职调过来的，以后还要请队长多多关照。”艾伦说着朝队长微微鞠了个躬。

“长官你太客气了，你的事我们都听说了，这次降职只是上头为了堵住那些人的嘴，不过是做做样子而已，你一定很快就能复职的。”队长摸了摸头笑道，本来他以为艾伦会对他大摆架子，但没想到他还是个很识时务的人，虽然彼此都心知肚明这些都只是场面话，但还是让一队队长感到很受用。

“希望能承你贵言吧。”艾伦微微扬了扬嘴角，跟着队长走上了二楼。

“这里就是你的房间，有什么需要的尽管开口。”队长一边说一边把钥匙交给艾伦，“你先好好休息，晚上我带你去个好地方。”

哦？艾伦闻言挑了挑眉，但也没有继续追问。好地方啊，这种地方真的能有什么好地方吗……艾伦想着送走了队长关上房门，然而在环顾了房间一周后，他却打消了收拾行李的念头。真没猜到就连基地宿舍都不是一个等级的。虽说他没有洁癖，但看着这些只要轻轻一摸都会有木屑掉下来的老旧家具，他是真的完全没有触碰的欲望，更别提让他在这种地方睡觉了。看来还是得想个别的办法啊……说起来现在到底是什么时候，因为看不到阳光所以时间观念也跟着模糊了，他记得出门的时候好像是中午，那现在大概是晚饭时间？艾伦低头看了一眼手表上的时间，确认了之后便离开房间找餐厅去了。

而等艾伦到达餐厅之后，他才知道原来地上和地下的生活质量真的是有天差地别的。这都是什么，真的能吃吗？艾伦黑着一张脸看向餐盘里的食物，鼻涕一样的土豆泥和烧焦的猪肉让他一点食欲都没有，不知道放了多少天的面包散发着一股酸臭味，还有那碗粘稠的所谓肉汤，简直就像是酒鬼的呕吐物一样，这些鬼东西真的能被称为食物吗！？然而艾伦还是鼓起勇气用勺子舀起了一口汤，毕竟军人的身份让他本能地不想去浪费食物，所以他至少也要吃一口……

“唔！呕——！”奇怪的味道让艾伦立刻吐出了口中的东西并顺势推开了面前的餐盘。搞什么啊，这玩意根本就不能吃吧！？他瞪着眼睛一脸严肃地想道。这里到底是什么地方，地狱吗！？

而就在这个时候，找了艾伦很久的队长总算在餐厅里看到了艾伦的身影，他小跑着来到桌子前，有些意外地对他道：“你居然在这里啊，我刚才还去你房间找你了呢。”然后他才注意到桌上一口没动过的晚餐，忍不住笑道，“这个吃不惯吧，也不怪你，这里的大多数士兵都不会在餐厅吃饭的，因为真的太难吃了。走吧，我带你出去吃。”

“可以吗？”艾伦有些有气无力地问道，因为他的嘴里现在还弥漫着那股让人反胃的酸味，让他很想吐。

“当然。”队长拍拍胸口保证道，于是艾伦起身跟他离开了餐厅，“因为很多原因吧，我们这里的规矩没有上面那么严格，只要完成了每天的巡逻任务，剩下的时间你想做什么去哪里都没有人会管，所以夜不归宿的人一大把，不参加日常训练的家伙也很多，可是上头的人都已经不管了。”

“这样啊……”艾伦一边随意应和着一边有些好奇地到处张望。从基地出来后朝与来的时候相反的方向走，大概是往城中心那边去的，一路上他看到的人越来越多，路两边的灯光也越来越亮了。

“这里是中心广场，大部分的商铺都集中在这个地方。”队长适时地向艾伦介绍道，“从那个楼梯下去就是娱乐区，餐馆酒吧赌场妓院一应俱全，算是整个地下街人流量最大的地方了。”

“这样的地方混混应该不少吧。”艾伦本能道。

“对啊，所以还是要小心点。不过怎么说呢，地下街的家伙们基本上都是混混吧。”队长一边说一边走下楼梯，带着艾伦往人群里走。

他们的目的地是一家叫No Name的酒吧，从外面看只是一家很不起眼的小店，却不知为何里面挤满了人。艾伦跟着队长一路艰难地从门口挤进店里，这才发现原来这家小店铺中央有一个圆形的小舞台，虽然占地面积不大但也快有整个店面的四分之一了，难怪这么挤。

“哟，这不是一队长嘛！今天带了新朋友过来吗？”店里的服务生看起来和队长关系很好，在客套的时候已经把他们带到了舞台边的一张空桌子上，显然是特意给他们留好了位子。

“这是地上部队的长官，你要好好招呼人家哦。”

“原来是地上的长官！难怪我就说气质都不一样呢！”

艾伦扯了扯嘴角露出一个客套的笑容，然后移开了视线打量起周围的客人来。这里就是所谓的“好地方”吗？的确店内的装潢虽然很普通，但至少是整洁的，提供的食物和酒水也都起码是地上的水平，放在地下来说也许真的是个很不错的地方吧。不过对于他这个自小就在地上生活的人来说，这种程度还真的不太够看啊……艾伦拿起服务生刚送上来的酒抿了一口，然后百般无聊地托着腮想要物色一个至少长得还行的家伙打发一下时间。然而在观察了一圈之后，他却发现店里的客人几乎都是糙汉子，少数的几个女人他也都看不上。喂喂喂不会吧，连个长得好看的家伙都没有吗，男人女人都无所谓，长得好看就行……切，完全没有吗。没想到真的一个对胃口的人都没找到的艾伦顿时有些烦躁起来，他拿起酒杯一口气喝光了里面的淡褐色液体，然后随意吃了几口刚送上来的牛排，思考着要不还是直接去一趟妓院算了。

而就在这个时候，突然暗下来的灯光打断了他的思绪，紧接着在耳边炸开的欢呼声让他有点状况外地左右张望了起来，直到一束聚光灯“啪”一声照到了舞台上，艾伦才注意到一个身材纤长的男人不知何时站在了舞台中央。

“跪下吧，渣滓们。”

清冷的声音点燃了全场的气氛，艾伦像是被吓了一跳地看向身边突然沸腾起来的众人，然后再惊讶地把目光重新投向舞台上正在跳舞的男人。原来如此……这些人，都是为了他才来的吗？艾伦有些好奇又有些吃惊地看着舞台上的人，剪裁得体的白色衣服完美地贴合着他的身体，缠绕其上的黑色皮带恰到好处地勾勒出所有诱人的曲线——无论是微挺的胸部，还是凹陷的后腰，抑或是挺翘的臀部，都在那些魔鬼般魅惑的黑色线条下变得越发的性感。然而这样色情的身体，却有着那样清冷的声音，还有冷淡的面孔。虽然被绷带蒙起来的双眼让人看不清楚他的表情，但是平直的嘴角依然透露着一股无趣，仿佛那双看不见的眼睛里也写着同样的无聊。这个人，简直就是在用一种蔑视的态度对待台下的观众。

艾伦捏紧了手里的酒杯皱了皱眉，他觉得自己被冒犯了，男人那高高在上的姿态无时无刻不在挑衅着他。但真正让艾伦不爽的是，他在感到愤怒的同时还感到兴奋，纯粹的来自于生理渴望的兴奋，仿佛他就是一个被玩弄于鼓掌之间的玩具。这种认知刺痛了艾伦的自尊，让他本能地想要反击。

而不知道是不是艾伦的眼神太过于露骨，本来一直背对着他的男人突然回头看向了他。那一刻艾伦本能地屏住了呼吸瞪大了眼睛，他有一种男人正盯着他直视的错觉，尽管那人的脸上还蒙着绷带。

被发现了吗？艾伦紧紧地捏住手里的酒杯，下意识地想要移开视线掩饰自己，却又不愿服输。而这时男人已经整个人都转了过来正对着他，挑衅一般地在他面前张开双腿做了个深蹲。

啧……艾伦暗暗咬了咬牙，有些不自觉地翘起二郎腿夹住开始有反应的下身。而台上的男人就像是捕捉到了他的这个动作一般，变本加厉地维持着深蹲的姿势开始朝他扭腰挺胯。紧接着男人双膝跪下，单手撑着身后的钢管挺起了胸膛，用另一只手慢条斯理地抚过自己的乳头，然后是小腹和胯部。然后又跟着音乐的节奏利落地翻了个身，双手抓住面前的钢管，跪趴在地面上摆弄着他的屁股。

艾伦用力地抿着嘴唇控制着自己越发粗重的呼吸，男人这如同在邀请别人上他的姿势点燃了艾伦体内的血液，躁动的情欲夹杂着被挑衅的愤怒让他的小腹变得越发紧绷。艾伦不自然地放下右腿换上左腿，直接拿起一旁的酒瓶仰头灌了几口，然后摸出香烟点了一根，就着喉间的火辣狠狠地吸入了一口苦涩。

欠操的婊子。艾伦一边在心里骂着一边却又控制不住自己的视线粘腻地纠缠在男人的身上。音乐的节奏变得越来越激烈，男人舞动的动作也跟着越发的大胆放荡起来。因为剧烈的运动而微微有些出汗的身体粘住了白色的衬衣，湿了水的衣服开始变成半透明状，使得他胸前两颗粉色的乳头变得若隐若现。但男人没有因此变得羞赧，反而频繁地用手指挑弄着它们，直到两颗凸起完全充血挺立。紧接着他像是在寻求更多刺激一般把自己贴上了钢管，先是用舌头舔了舔银色的金属表面，然后把胸部贴上去磨蹭，最后张开双腿半跪在地上，胯部贴着钢管上下摆动了起来。

耳边越来越大的欢呼声震得艾伦太阳穴一阵抽痛，那些快要盖过音乐声的粗重呼吸让他本能地感到燥热。他不爽地扯开了衬衣最上边的两颗纽扣，又倒了一杯酒一口闷下，然而烈酒带来的灼烧感却让他觉得更热了。被汗水打湿的衣服加重了布料带来的摩擦感，让艾伦紧绷的下身又痒又麻，仿佛男人的舌尖扫过的并不是冰冷的钢管而是他火热的阴茎。

操，操，操！艾伦闷下最后一口酒并用力地把杯子砸在桌面上，同时喧闹的音乐声在这一刻也戛然而止，仿佛约好了一般。结束舞蹈的男人微喘着站直了身体向台下鞠躬谢幕，却在灯光暗下去之前转头看向了艾伦。艾伦沉默地盯着男人依旧没有表情的脸，在黑暗降临的那一刻起身离开了桌旁，隐没在疯狂欢呼的人群之中。

 

洗手间虚掩的木门像风中残枝般半吊在空中摇摇欲坠，不分男女的隔间一个个大门紧闭，但只要仔细一听，就会发现里面传出来的都是让人脸红心跳的呻吟声。

利威尔站在洗手池前急躁地清洗着自己的双手，然而清凉的水温只能降低他体表的温度，那些积聚在体内的热度依然不受控制地愈演愈烈。该死的！都是因为那个家伙……利威尔不由自主地想起了刚才舞台下的那个陌生的家伙，以前从来没见过的脸，和这个地方格格不入的气质，还有那双恶狼一般的双眼，简直就像是盯上了猎物的野兽一般——唔，可恶……利威尔微微张嘴发出一声喘息，修长的双腿不自觉地并拢夹紧了下身。刚刚在舞台上他就一直忍得很辛苦，现在下场了就再也忍不住了……勃起的分身被紧身的长裤勒得有些痛，却也因此带来了一种异样的快感。利威尔咬着唇强忍住在这里自慰的冲动，迅速拧紧水龙头转身离开，却不料在出门的时候和进来的家伙迎面撞在了一起。

“嘶……”鼻子撞到骨头的剧烈痛感让利威尔没忍住倒吸了一口凉气，他踉跄着后退了两步想要看看是谁这么不长眼，却被眼前的这张脸吓得瞪大了眼睛。

“找到你了～”艾伦对着面前的人得意地勾起了嘴角，他原本只是想来碰碰运气，没想到还真的中奖了。

“你是谁啊，这里是员工专用的——唔——”突然被推了一下的利威尔有些不稳地倒在了水台上，他艰难地用手撑住台面想要维持平衡，但还没来得及站好，就被靠近的男人捏住下巴吻住了。

酒和烟的烈性气息瞬间侵袭了利威尔的身体，他被迫张开嘴接受男人的侵犯，却不服输地狠狠踩了男人一脚，逼迫他松开自己。艾伦吃痛地吸了一口气，只好暂时放开利威尔，然而看向他的眼神却变得越发危险了起来。

“都这个样子就别装了，你不是也勃起了吗？”艾伦说着抓住了利威尔鼓起的下身。脆弱部位被人握住的利威尔浑身一僵，本能地想要推开艾伦，却因为对方揉捏的动作失去了反抗的力气。

“看吧，你也想要不是吗？”艾伦压低了音量在利威尔的耳边道，他解开利威尔的纽扣和拉链，勾下他的内裤掏出他的勃起握住，缓慢地上下套弄起来。

“刚才在舞台上就一副求操的样子，一直对着我摇屁股，还真是淫荡呢。”艾伦说着用舌头舔了舔利威尔发红的耳朵，舌尖模仿着性交的动作不停戳刺着他的耳孔。

逐渐加深的快感和下流的话语让利威尔的呼吸开始变得急促，但尽管他的身体已经被完全撩拨起来，他依然不服输地冷哼了一声，对着艾伦挑衅道：“想要的人是你自己吧，一开始就像只发情的狗一样对着我勃起。呐，这个没用的东西射了多少次了？”

“你……”艾伦笑得有些狰狞地抓住了利威尔的腰把他抱起放在了水台上，“我到底能射多少次，你就自己好好数着吧。”

“等——住手——”意识到艾伦想要脱他裤子的利威尔连忙按住他的手，然而同一时间艾伦却握住了他的阴茎快速套弄了起来，瞬间袭来的快感让利威尔全身发麻地叫了出声，因此被艾伦轻易地挣脱了束缚顺带扯下了他的长裤。

“别担心，我会好好做的。”艾伦说着把手指探向利威尔的后穴，并不意外地发现那柔软的入口早就已经兴奋地一张一合，预先挤进去的润滑剂也正顺着那些皱褶缓缓地流出。

“这不是早就做好准备了吗。”艾伦说着干脆地插入了两根手指，一边撑开柔软的甬道一边摸索着前列腺的位置。

“别在这里……不要——啊！”敏感点被突然按下的利威尔瞬间收紧了后穴叫了出来，艾伦勾着嘴唇欣赏着他脸颊泛红的可爱模样，坏心地曲起手指持续地攻击着那一点。

“真不错的叫声呢，后穴一缩一缩地夹得这么紧，很舒服吧？”艾伦说着微微抽出手指然后用力插入，每一次都精确无比地顶在利威尔的前列腺上，操得他不受控制地开始颤抖起来。

“不要……那里……啊……唔嗯……”利威尔羞耻地咬紧嘴唇捂住了嘴，尽可能地忍住自己的呻吟声，却还是因为不断加重的快感全身酥软了下来。那宛如电击般的酥麻快感不停地撩拨着他的神经，随着艾伦每一次的深入，都仿佛有激烈的电流窜过他的背脊，让他全身的细胞都不受控制痉挛起来。

“还真是色情的身体啊，湿成这样，和女人也没什么区别了嘛。”艾伦说着抽出自己的手指把上面的液体涂抹在自己硬得发疼的阴茎上，竟然让他忍了半个小时，今晚不做个够本他可不会停！

“啊——！”突然插入的坚挺让利威尔失控地叫了出声，一插到底的满足感使他不由自主地缩紧了后穴绞住了艾伦，然而对方却偏偏在这个时候往外抽，因此加重的激烈快感几乎要让利威尔失声。

“厉害，里面抖得超厉害的。”艾伦发出一声轻颤的笑，双手扣住利威尔的腰把抽出大半的阴茎用力地插入，然而重复着这样的力度不断地加快节奏，尽情享受着那紧致湿热的甬道抽搐着吮吸他的极致快感。

被操得全身发抖的利威尔无措地捂住自己的嘴巴，过激的快感像是一波又一波的巨浪不停冲击着他敏感的神经，被推至高潮巅峰的身体就像是要坏掉一样不停地发麻，生理泪水夹杂着汗水从他的眼角渗出，打湿了还没有拆下的绷带。

太快了，受不了，太快了……利威尔有些神智不清地想着，身体本能地收紧想要限制住艾伦的动作，却不料对方在这时抓住他的腿架在了肩上，然后抱起他的另一条腿架在手上，让他下半身完全地悬空了。这样的姿势让利威尔只能把重心放在两人的结合处，被动地让艾伦插入到更加深入敏感的地方。

“唔！——啊——不行——太深了——”破碎的话语夹杂着沙哑的哭腔，利威尔本能地抓住了艾伦的手想要阻止他，但是正兴在头上的艾伦已经管不了更多，因为利威尔的体内真的太过于舒服了，那些敏感的嫩肉就像是一张张小嘴一样贪婪地吮吸着他的阴茎，哪怕他就这么停在里面一动不动，他都能爽得直接高潮。

这样的感觉还是第一次，就像永远都不会满足，只想要一直抱他，想要把他变成自己的。艾伦伸手摸了摸利威尔额边的碎发，然后俯身拉开他的手吻住了他的嘴唇，将那些破碎的呻吟转化成唇间甜腻的喘息。

“这个，能拆下来了吧？”艾伦抚摸着利威尔脸上的绷带问，指尖小心地挑起绷带的边缘，慢慢地将它松开让它散落下来。终于能够看清楚利威尔的艾伦一瞬间就被那双灰蓝色的眼睛吸引了过去，明明是禁欲系的眼型，却因为泛红的眼眶和湿润的睫毛而染上了情欲的味道，巨大的反差造就了一种异样的诱惑感，使艾伦不由自主地低头吻了吻他的眼角，在怜爱的同时却也想要让他哭得更厉害一些。

但是第一次还是别做得太过比较好。艾伦想着舔了舔利威尔的眼泪，然后用手握住利威尔的欲望，配合着挺动的节奏套弄了起来。濒临极限的利威尔在双重快感的刺激下已经连叫都叫不出，只能张大嘴努力呼吸。艾伦皱着眉不断地加快速度进入冲刺，紧绷的小腹因压抑不住的性快感而开始抽搐，最后再也忍不住的艾伦在又一个挺身的时候激烈地射了出来，与此同时，敏感的利威尔也跟着到达了高潮，一边用力榨取着艾伦一边狠狠地射了出来。

做完以后稍稍冷静下来的两人穿好衣服一起离开酒吧回到了利威尔的家，和破旧的军队宿舍不同，利威尔的家虽然简单但却非常整洁干净。而从自己一进门就被勒令脱掉所有衣服立刻去洗澡这一点来看，艾伦猜利威尔大概是有洁癖。

但尽管有洁癖，却还是和他这个陌生人在洗手间里做了吗？艾伦想着突然觉得眼前这个人还真是有点意思。

“我们好像还不知道对方的名字吧？我叫艾伦，你呢？”艾伦看着正在清理体内精液的利威尔问道。

“……利威尔。”

“……”艾伦趴在浴缸边歪着头看着利威尔的手指不停地在他体内进出着，若有似无的呻吟声随着他的动作撩拨着艾伦的身体，没过多久就让他再度勃起了。

“呐，别弄了。”艾伦说着从浴缸里跨了出来，一把抓住利威尔的手道，“反正等下还会再射进去的，最后再一起洗吧。”

“哈？我什么时候说了还要——等，别进来——唔——”再度被进入的利威尔依然敏感地抖了一下。

“谁让你一直在撩拨我，这都是你的错哦。”艾伦含住利威尔的耳垂低声道，他搂住利威尔的腰让他坐到自己腿上，然后自下而上地开始挺动起来。

好不容易才在这种地方找到一个有趣的人，怎么可能这么轻易就放过你呢。艾伦想着低头咬住了利威尔的后颈，像是在做标记一样用力地留下了一个暧昧又暴力的紫红色淤痕。至少在我离开地下街之前，你是属于我的。

 

完。


	2. 续篇

“我回来了～”

听到人声的利威尔回头看向玄关，正在脱外套的这个叫艾伦的男人是他前几天带回家里的床伴，要说为什么从来不带人回家过夜的他会让这个男人踏入自己的家门甚至借住下来，那是因为这个男人的身份。

那天在舞台上注意到他的时候，利威尔就觉得他和周围的人很不一样，虽然看不太清楚长相，却能清晰地感觉到他身上的气质不同于地下街的腐朽和堕落，而是带着一种猛兽的野性。后来在洗手间里遇到他的时候，利威尔终于确信了自己的判断没错，因为男人的领扣和袖扣都是调查兵团的团徽。调查兵团是负责国防安全的政府军部队，因此是几乎不会踏入与外国隔绝的地下街的部队。

然而这个男人却出现在了这里。从艾伦总是不规律地单独行动来看，他肯定不是来执行任务的。再加上他的外套已经换成了驻扎兵团的制服，利威尔猜测这家伙很可能是被降职或着调职派过来的。但是一直到今天，他还是会带着调查兵团的团徽，而且看起来丝毫没有被降职的那种屈辱感，就说明他确信自己很快就能回到地面去。是得罪什么人了所以被捉弄了吗？分析了一通后，利威尔只能得出这样的猜测。但是不管艾伦是因为什么原因来到地下街的，只要他还能离开这里，利威尔就有靠近他的理由。毕竟谁也不愿意在这种粪坑一样的地方待一辈子。

“你今晚要去酒吧吗？”进屋后发现利威尔正在穿外套的艾伦有些好奇地问道。

“不，酒吧那边我一周只去一次。”利威尔说着扣上袖口的扣子。

“欸？一周只去一次吗？”艾伦有些意外道，虽然从前几天利威尔一直待在家里他就知道这个人并不是每天都会去跳舞，但没想到居然是一周一次，那他还真是幸运啊……

“嗯，我出去一下。”利威尔从艾伦的身边走过，后者下意识地抓住他的手，问道：“你要去哪里？购置食材吗？”

“你什么时候变得这么啰里八嗦的？”利威尔不爽地瞪了艾伦一眼，利落地抽回手出门去了。

“还真是神秘呢～”艾伦勾了勾嘴角，看起来倒是也不觉得冒犯，毕竟从第一天同居开始他就深刻意识到利威尔是个保护色很重的人，虽然艾伦是在他家住下来了，但这么多天过去，他对利威尔的了解并没有多多少，这个人简直全身都是谜团。

反正闲着也是闲着，跟去看看吧。艾伦想着拎起刚刚放下的钥匙，出门跟上了不远处还能看到的利威尔。

从安静的住宅区出发，利威尔穿过最近的一个集市区，然后拐进陌生的巷子里，一路往人烟稀少的地方前进。艾伦小心地和利威尔保持着距离，毕竟周围越是安静，他的行踪就越是容易暴露。最后，利威尔走上了一小段楼梯来到某栋建筑的二楼平台，在进门之前他警惕地往周围看了看，目光略带深意地在艾伦藏身的暗处停了停，然后才开门走进了建筑物。

这个地方看起来不像是什么商店，大概也不是住宿的地方，难道是什么秘密基地吗？艾伦低头看了一眼手表上的时间，从出发到到达一共花了十五分钟的时间，如果用直线距离计算，那他们走了蛮远的，但这一路上拐了不少弯，而且地下街的建筑看起来都非常相似，所以也很难确定现在的方位究竟在哪里。总之先静观其变吧。

“情况怎么样？”

而另一边，在建筑内部，利威尔一边更衣一边向伙伴们了解情况。但与其说这些人是伙伴，倒不如说是一群为了共同目的而聚集起来的人。毕竟在地下的生活不容易，稍稍有点本事的人都不甘愿就这样看着军队和官员把地上送来的物质垄断，所以总有三三两两的人会组队劫运货车。但护送队的人即使平时再疏于训练，毕竟也是从训练兵团里毕业的正规军，和地痞流氓的实力还是有着明显差距。因此，为了达成目的，三三两两的人开始聚集成一个小的团队，利威尔也是在这个时候加入到这些人中间，或许是因为实力出众，他在不知不觉中变成了一个类似领导的存在。

“路线已经确认，现在队伍刚过中心广场，再过一阵子就会进入东二街。”

“那我们出发吧，一切按照计划行动，待会注意听我指挥。”利威尔说着检查了一下立体机动装置的正常运作，便带着人走下楼梯从一楼的后门的离开了建筑物。

立体机动装置在许久之前，是针对这个国家的树林地形专门设计的一种战斗装置。因为参天的高木之间不便于大型的设备穿行，只有这种可以在空中灵活活动的装置能够派上用场。但后来随着国家工业发展，大量森林被砍伐，立体机动装置在地上的使用逐渐变少，如今几乎只会在训练兵团里见到。不过和地上不同，地下街这么多年来的建筑风格几乎没有变化，密集的楼房和窄小的巷道以及随处可见的阶梯让现代化的交通工具望而止步，因此在这个地方，最常用的运输工具还是马匹这样的牲畜，只有军队配备有重机车，而作战工具自然还是立体机动更为适合。利威尔他们手上为数不多的几台立体机动装置，便是在日常袭击巡查员的时候顺手牵羊来的。

按照计划好的方案在埋伏点分配好兵力后，利威尔安静地等待着物资压送车的出现。当熟悉的马蹄声在街角处响起时，他毫不犹豫地从楼上一跃而下，用手里的木棍瞬间撂倒了最前方的两名士兵。同时其他伙伴也加入到战斗中，押送的队伍很快就被打乱，这时负责抢马车的人一脚把车夫从车上踹了下去，勒紧缰绳狠狠一鞭，便驾车离开了混战。

“别让他们跑了！”“叫支援！快！”

突兀的一声枪响划破了沉寂的空气，这头正准备开锁进门的艾伦被这枪声吓了一跳，本能地转头看向声音传来的方向。

“那群家伙肯定又动手了！快走！慢了就捡不到便宜了！”

一大群地下居民从安静的四周蜂拥而出，瞬间把这个荒芜的小街变得人满为患。第一次见到这种场景的艾伦有些惊讶地张了张嘴，但很快他就意识到现在不是发呆的时候，便立刻从楼上翻了下来朝枪声传来的方向跑了过去。

这是……什么情况？当艾伦跟着人群来到事发地的时候，只看到不少穿着驻扎兵团制服的士兵带着伤在路边等待医疗队的到来，而路的中央则是有不少居民在争抢着散落在地面上的新鲜蔬果，看样子是运送地上物资的马车被劫了。

“喂，他们往哪个方向去了？”艾伦抓过一个士兵问道，得到答案后他果断地朝他指的方向跑了过去，没过多久就遇到了从后面过来的支援部队。

“欸，艾伦？”走在前走的一队长一眼就发现了艾伦，连忙刹车停在了他面前，“你怎么在这里，你今天不是休假吗？”

“说来话长，到底发生了什么？”

“运送物资的马车被劫了，现在我们正在追捕犯人。”

“被劫了？不是有护送队吗？你们好歹也是正规军人，怎么可能这么轻易就被劫了。”艾伦有些惊讶又有些愤怒道。

“你有所不知，这个团队很棘手。”一队长为难道，“这样吧，我的机车给你，详细情况等事情解决再说吧。”一队长说着用立体机动转移到空中，艾伦顺势骑上机车，两人立刻动身追上了前方的部队。

当看到敌人的身影之后，艾伦就明白了一队长说的棘手是什么意思了。最前方那几个穿着立体机动装置的人，虽然不是正式军人，但身手却比身为军人的驻扎兵团要厉害许多，即使没有武器，他们也能利用不断变换的队形和周围的建筑来甩掉追兵。看着队里的同伴一个个撞在一起然后摔在地上的蠢样，艾伦觉得真是丢脸极了。

开玩笑也要有个限度啊，堂堂正规政府军居然被地痞流氓玩弄得无计可施，这样的事情传出去还让他怎么面对地上的伙伴们。艾伦眼神暗了暗，伸手掏出腰间的配枪对准前方飞驰中的某个身影，眯眼，瞄准，开枪！

凌厉的枪声和叫声几乎是同时响起，走在最前方的利威尔惊讶地回头查看情况，却发现自己的一个同伴已经掉落在地上被擒住了。

“发生了什么！”没料到会有这样变故的利威尔有些激动道。

“事情太突然我们也不太清楚！刚才貌似是有人开枪打中了他的储气罐——啊！”

“喂！”利威尔震惊地看着面前的同伴突然失去平衡撞在了一旁的墙上，被击穿的储气罐还在他的身边嘶嘶地吐着气。这到底是——！？就在利威尔看向子弹来源的方向时，他毫无预兆地撞进了艾伦充满野性和愤怒的双眼，危机感在瞬间刺痛了利威尔，于是他立刻移开了视线对着伙伴下令道：

“快分散逃开，今天就到此为止！”

随着利威尔的一声令下，众人默契地向四处散开并撞开木窗滚入建筑物中，借此甩掉机车上的士兵。而利威尔为了确保同伴们都能顺利逃脱，便把自己当作诱饵吸引住使用立体机动的士兵们，他灵活地转了个弯躲进小巷中，成功甩掉了大部分反应不敏捷的士兵，但就在他打算功成身退钻入建筑物中逃跑的时候，他的侧腰却突然传来一阵钻心的痛，让他的动作一下子失去了平衡。但好在利威尔反应够快，最后还是咬牙拽紧了射出去的绳索，忍痛撞开木窗滚进建筑中。

已经无路可追的士兵不甘心地刹车停在墙壁前，盯着头顶的那一扇摇摇欲坠的木窗骂了一句脏话。而同样停了下来的艾伦却是一言不发，他皱着眉回忆着刚才一瞬间看到的那双眼睛，然后默默地看了一下自己手上的枪。和普通的手枪不同，艾伦的这一支枪有两根枪管，一根是普通子弹用的，一根则是他自制的木针用的，刚才他在最后换了一下挡，用木针打中了最后逃走的这个人，因为他觉得很奇怪，虽然那个人蒙住了脸只露出了一双眼睛，但却给他一种怪异的熟悉感，艾伦很想知道，那双似曾相识的眼睛，到底是不是属于他想的那个人的。

但不管是不是，这件事都一定会变得很有趣。因为那根木针，可是涂满了他从韩吉前辈那里学来的特制药，是专门用来活捉犯人和审问的。

 

晚上六点刚过，利威尔便抱着大包小包的新鲜食材回来了。刚洗完澡的艾伦一边擦着半干的头发一边看着利威尔把东西放到料理台上，一脸好奇地趴在椅背上问：

“其实一开始我就很好奇了，这些新鲜的食材你到底是从什么地方弄来的？”艾伦直直地盯着利威尔的脸，想要看看他对自己的问话有什么反应，“这些品质的食材在集市是买不到的吧？据我所知，这些应该是只有军队和官员才能享用的地上物资吧？”

面对艾伦的问话，利威尔一言不发甚至没有过多的面部表情出现，这让艾伦觉得有些莫名的不爽。

“喂，我在问你话啊。”艾伦起身朝利威尔走去，因为身高的优势，他在施压的时候总是会这样站到利威尔的身边，“你知道的吧，今天运送地上物资的马车被劫了，不少食材都被抢走了，剩下的几乎也被围观的居民分走了，而你拿回来的这些食材品种，正好就是今天运送的品种呢。”

“从刚才开始就一直啰里八嗦什么呢你，我可不记得我带回家是一个烦人的小鬼。这些东西你爱吃不吃，但别忘了今晚轮到你煮饭。”利威尔说着把菜刀塞到艾伦的手里，转身朝浴室走去，“如果等我洗完澡出来饭还没煮好的话你就给我滚出去。”

这家伙还真是……艾伦看着利威尔的背影忍不住笑了笑。就是因为这样的性格，他才对这个人欲罢不能啊……

“不过还是给你提一句醒吧。”在利威尔关上浴室门之前，艾伦从厨房里探出头来对着他笑了笑，“你腰上的伤最好已经找医生看过了，因为我在那根木针上涂了药哦，如果就这么放任不理的话……”艾伦没有把话说完就把脑袋缩了回去，让站在浴室门口的利威尔感受到了一丝挑衅和威胁。

这个臭小鬼。

利威尔微微用力地甩上浴室的门，站在镜子前脱掉了身上的所有衣物，然后拆下腰间临时缠上的绷带，对着那个还在渗血的伤口皱了皱眉头。其实单纯从伤口的受伤程度来说，这不算什么。但如果他被下药了的话……利威尔不悦地皱了皱眉，暂且从镜子前走开，站到莲蓬头下开始洗澡。

温水触碰到伤口的那一刹那，钻心的疼痛便让利威尔忍不住咬紧了牙关，但很快，一种奇妙的酥痒感便从伤口处弥漫开来，让他禁不住打了个颤。这种奇怪的感觉在刚才处理伤口的时候也有过，但那个时候只是一瞬而过，所以他没有太在意。不过现在，这种酥痒感变得越发的明显起来，就好像有虫子在皮肤底下爬，让利威尔感到一阵恶心和毛骨悚然。于是没多久，他就忍受不住地关了莲蓬头走出了淋浴间。在擦干身体后，利威尔从柜子里拿出了一瓶烈酒，这是他时常准备来清洁伤口的，毕竟在地下街药是很难弄到手的。

用干净的纱布浸满烈酒，然后咬紧牙关忍痛把它用力地按在伤口上，让酒顺着伤口流入体内消毒，然后丢掉纱布，用干净的绷带将伤口包扎起来，等待痊愈。做完这一系列工作后，利威尔的身上又出了一层细汗，他只好用毛巾重新擦一遍身体，然后换上干净的衣物离开浴室。

饭菜的香味已经充满了整个客厅，穿着围裙的艾伦正把刚做好的汤端到桌子上，见到利威尔出来的时候温柔朝他笑了笑，还真是一副人畜无害的样子。利威尔想着用鼻子冷哼了一声，把脏衣服丢到竹筐里，然后去洗了个手在桌前坐下，对着艾伦做的菜审视了一番后才起筷。

“不怕我下药吗？”艾伦在利威尔的对面坐下，半开玩笑地问道。

“你不是已经下了吗？”利威尔面无表情地回答道，规矩地端起碗喝了一口汤。

“话是这么说没错，但看你现在一脸冷静的样子，我都要开始怀疑我是不是误会你呢。”艾伦托着腮道，从他带着笑意的双眼里利威尔看不出他这句话的真假，但直觉告诉他这个小鬼没有停止怀疑他，倒不如说他已经确定他的身份了。毕竟艾伦知道他的为人，如果真的和他无关，从一开始他就会否认，所以在他没有否认的那一刻起，他就算是承认自己的身份了。也就是说，现在的问题不在于身份保密，而在于搞清楚艾伦到底想做什么。

“？”吃了一口菜的利威尔顿了顿，有些疑问地看向了艾伦，“你在菜里放了什么？”

“只是普通的香辛料而已，最近开始入冬了，地下街寒气和湿气特别重，香辛料可以驱寒祛湿。”艾伦解释道。

“……这是你从地上带来的吗？”利威尔问道。

“是的，我容易水土不服，所以有自备香辛料的习惯，这个可以保护我的肠胃。”

利威尔有些戒备地看着艾伦，显然不太相信他的话。毕竟之前的菜里都没有这种香味的，为什么偏偏今天就有呢。但尽管如此，利威尔也没有停下用餐的筷子，因为他相信艾伦不会对他怎么样，否则他现在应该已经在监狱里了，可是为了安全起见，利威尔吃的量还是明显比平时要少。

“吃不惯吗？”而看穿了利威尔这一行为的艾伦也没有直接拆穿他，只是装作关心地问道。

“地下街可没有香辛料这种高级的东西。”利威尔说着放下了筷子，表示自己已经吃饱了。

“那就多喝碗汤吧。”艾伦说着主动拿过利威尔的碗给他盛了一碗汤。而因为刚才喝汤的时候没有觉察到异样，所以利威尔没有拒绝，接过碗后就开始享用。但是不知道是不是他真的吃不惯辛辣的食物，当温热的汤水进入身体的时候，刚才吃进去的那一点点的微辣气息就像是被聚集起来了一样，在利威尔的体内形成一种滚烫的热意，让他有些不适地皱了皱眉头。

这是怎么回事？

利威尔把喝剩一半的汤碗放回到桌子上，强忍着体内灼烧的不适，装作无事发生的样子用手帕擦了擦嘴，想要离开餐桌回房休息一下。然而他的手才刚刚用力，一阵显着让他叫出声来的酸软便击中了他的身体，撑在桌面上的手就像是痹了一样又麻又软，只要他一用力，就会有激起一阵刺痛感和酥麻感。而最糟糕的是，这阵让人难以忍受的麻痹感竟从他的手臂扩散至全身，让利威尔顿时变得坐立不安，是动也不对不动也不对。

“你这家伙……”这时利威尔终于意识到自己的不舒服绝对不只是单纯地对食物不适，他皱着眉狠狠地朝艾伦甩过去一个眼刀，用低沉的声音愠怒道，“在食物里动手脚了吗！”

“我不是一早就承认了吗？”然而面对利威尔的怒气，艾伦却显得一脸游刃有余，他放下手里的碗筷双手交叠着抵住下巴，露出了有些同情又嘲讽的表情，“明知道我动了手脚还坚持要吃的人可是利威尔先生你哦～”

“混蛋……我只是不想浪费食物……”利威尔咬着牙道，艾伦刚才的尊称放在这个场合里听起来完全就是讽刺的意味，这个臭小鬼，得意过头了，“你到底想做什么，热死我吗？”

“利威尔先生还真是幽默呢。”艾伦说着歪着头爽朗地笑道，然而说话的语气却饱含着让利威尔浑身不舒服的故弄玄虚，“你现在应该不只是觉得热而已吧？还是说因为身体被麻痹了所以感觉变迟钝了？”

“少给我卖关子，把话给我——！？”突然在腿间激起的一阵快感让利威尔整个人都僵了一下，因为刺激来的突然，他刚才本能地绷紧了腿部和腰部的肌肉，结果一阵阵让人浑身发软的麻痹感瞬间传遍了他的身体，让他差点忍不住呻吟出声。该死的，这种又麻又酸的刺痛感……身体完全动不了……如果只是普通的麻痹，过一阵子或者活动一下身体就会恢复原状，然而不知道艾伦到底做了什么，明明时间已经过去一阵子了，利威尔却丝毫没有觉得情况在好转，再这样下去……

“嗯……你这个混蛋……在干什么……”来自腿间的刺激只停顿了一下就又继续放肆了起来，赤裸的足掌紧贴着利威尔半勃的阴茎上下磨蹭着，艾伦一边欣赏着利威尔脸上隐忍的不爽一边加大脚上的动作，简直就是仗着利威尔此刻没有力气扭断他的腿而在放肆着。

“只是在好心帮你释放欲望而已，你现在只是动一下都很难受吧？”艾伦说着把身子往后靠了一下，然后让另一条腿也加入其中，他用双脚夹住居家裤底下的长度上下蹭了蹭，然后沿着勃起的形状往上摸索到龟头，用右脚的指腹揉了揉敏感的顶端，左脚则在冠状沟以下的部位来回摩擦着。

因为布料的存在加重了摩擦带来的触感，所以即使艾伦的动作并不大，利威尔依然感觉到有快感。只是因为身体被麻痹了的关系，这种程度的刺激并不能让他持续地得到满足，所以在完全勃起之后没多久，利威尔就开始有点欲求不满起来。然而高傲的自尊让利威尔无法拉下脸来求对面那个始作俑者，所以他只能一直咬着唇强忍着喉间的呻吟，同时暗地里活动着双手试图从这个困境中挣脱出来。而一直注视着利威尔的艾伦自然看穿了他的这点小心思，却难得地没有刻意去为难他。

“只是这种程度的刺激不够吧？”艾伦收回了双腿起身朝利威尔走过去，他转过利威尔的椅子让他面对自己，然后拉下他的裤子握住他的勃起快速地上下套弄起来。

陡然加剧的快感让利威尔忍不住发出了一声低吟，撑在椅子上的双手也在不知不觉中握紧了拳头，顿时一阵阵蚁噬般的酥麻顺着他的手臂蔓延至全身，让他情不自禁地呻吟了出来。艾伦垂下双眼欣赏着利威尔这幅既折磨又享受的表情，满足地勾起了嘴角。于是他微微分开了利威尔的双腿，在他因难耐的酸麻而呻吟的时候蹲跪在他的腿间，低头含住利威尔的龟头舔弄起来。

和手指完全不同的湿热舌头带给利威尔一阵难以自持的强烈刺激，鲜明的快感伴随着阵阵的酸麻不断地袭击着他的脊柱，让他脱力地陷在了椅子中，就连艾伦的双手是什么时候握住他的腿根抱住了他的臀部都不知道。

“你现在的感觉比起平时要迟钝一些吧？所以动作激烈一点也没关系吧？”虽然是疑问的句子，但艾伦显然没打算去听利威尔的答复。在话音刚落的那一瞬间，他就一个低头深深地吞入了利威尔的阴茎并卖力地吮吸起来。深喉带来的极致快感使利威尔发出了一声略微沙哑的呻吟，但很快持续不断的强烈冲击就让他再也叫不出声只能不停地喘着气。艾伦在这时抬头看了利威尔一眼，微微吐出口中已经开始流出前液的阴茎，用舌头不停地挑弄着敏感的马眼，刺激着利威尔流出更多的液体，然后他再一滴不剩地全部吞下去。

看着艾伦凹陷的脸颊，听着耳边比平时要响亮得多的吮吸声，利威尔就知道他吮吸的力度要比正常的大许多，如果放在平时一定会疼得软下去，但是今天却一反常态地让他觉得舒服得不行，甚至于，他还有一种可怕的想让他再粗暴一点的念头。而就在这时，艾伦就像是听到了利威尔的心声一般，竟用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬敏感的龟头。这种从未尝试过的奇异感觉让利威尔整个人猛地一抖，紧接着难以自控地躬起了身子仿佛想要从艾伦的口中逃离出来，却被对方更加用力地抱紧了身体。

“这样……很舒服吧？”艾伦得意的语气让利威尔忍不住瞪了他一眼，然而随着艾伦不断落下的牙齿，冲击着身体的快感就越是强烈，尤其当他用牙齿代替舌头在他的敏感带来回研磨啃咬的时候，那种仿佛电火花炸开的剧烈冲击简直要让他发疯。

“放开……啊……”这种过于激烈的陌生的快感让利威尔本能地感到一丝心惊，他用尽全力艰难地抬起一只手按在艾伦的头上，却在想要用力推开他的瞬间被对方的一个深喉爽得差点尖叫出声。因此脱力的身体短时间已经无法再运动起来，利威尔只能被动地瘫软在艾伦的手中忍受着麻痹感和快感的双重折磨。

意识到利威尔暂时失去了反抗能力的艾伦更加放肆地含住他的阴茎快速吞吐着，同时空出一只手来握住他的囊袋揉弄着，另一只手则探向后方的蜜穴，熟练地按压着穴口附近的肌肉帮助利威尔放松，然后慢慢地探入他的体内。

借着从前方流下来的体液润湿，艾伦轻易地就插入了两根手指。因常年握枪而长了厚茧的粗糙指腹紧贴着敏感的肉壁来回摩擦着，即使身体的触觉变得迟钝了，利威尔也依然能感觉到酥麻的快感逐渐地在体内堆积起来。而当艾伦轻车熟路地按上了他的前列腺时，熟悉的冲击感让利威尔浑身一紧，发痒的喉咙终于忍不住叫出了一声夹杂着情欲的呻吟来。

终于开始进入正题的艾伦听着利威尔隐忍又性感的声音露出了满意的笑容，他不断地加大动作的力度和幅度刺激着利威尔，没过多久敏感的甬道便已经完全兴奋起来地吸住了他的手指，同时口中的阴茎也像是到达了极限一般开始搏动起来。至于被艾伦玩弄得接近高潮的利威尔此刻已经有些失控地颤抖了起来，他时而用力地揪住了艾伦的头发，时而又因为磨人的麻痹感而不得不放任他的胡作非为，脆弱的神经就像是一根被绷紧的琴弦被用力地来回拨弄着，濒临极限的处境让他已经无法承受再多的刺激，因此在艾伦又一次深深地吞进他的时候，利威尔只能哑声地将自己释放出来。

艾伦闭着眼一点点将利威尔的精液全部吞下，然后满足地放开了他，起身抬起利威尔的下巴吻住了他的双唇。精液的味道瞬间在两人的唇间弥漫开来，并不喜欢这股味道的利威尔有些不适地皱起了眉，他艰难地抬起手抵在艾伦的胸前，却因为还没褪去的麻痹感没法用力推开他。而意识到这一点的艾伦就像是在挑衅一般捏住利威尔的下巴迫使他张开嘴，然后暧昧又缠人地舔弄着他的口腔，不放过任何一个隐蔽的角落，就好像势必要让这股利威尔不喜欢的气味侵占他的全部。最后若不是利威尔警告性地狠狠咬破了他的舌头，艾伦估计在短时间内都不愿意放开他。

“给我适可而止一点啊！臭小鬼！”利威尔狠狠地瞪了艾伦一眼，趁对方不注意的时候用力地捶了一下他的小腹紧接着咬牙把他踹倒在地上。

“疼……”虽然预料到自己会被推开，但没想到自己竟然被踹倒在地的艾伦揉了揉自己的肚子，忍不住在心里感叹这个男人的强大。虽说因为身体还没完全恢复，利威尔下手的力度比起平时要小许多，但尽管如此这全力一击还是让他疼得够呛，如果放在平时，估计他的肋骨已经断了吧？还真是可怕。但现在这种情况，他也就只能逞这一下强吧？艾伦想着抬头看向利威尔，果然他已经因为刚才那胡来的动作而整个人脱力地软在了椅子上。

“没事吧？还能动吗？”艾伦有些坏心地关心道，意料之中地换来了利威尔的一个凌厉的眼刀。

“给我闭嘴，你这个该死的臭小鬼！”利威尔声音有些颤抖地骂道，随后他咬着牙艰难地撑着椅子慢慢地站起来，但身体刚离开支撑物就不稳地踉跄了几步，最后在艾伦略微惊讶的目光中扶着桌子倒在了他的身上。

“利威尔……先生？”这是什么情况？没有预料到利威尔这个举动的艾伦有些讶异地看着身上的利威尔问道。

“你不就是想做爱吗？”利威尔抬起头盯着艾伦的双眼问，有些无力的手顺着他的腰部曲线一路摸索着来到他的胯下，然后拉下他的裤头握住他的阴茎，像是很嫌弃地啧了一声，“啧，真亏你对着一个大叔都能硬成这样，变态吗你？”

“真过分啊利威尔先生。”艾伦哭笑不得道，双手不自觉地握住了利威尔的两瓣臀肉揉捏起来，像是在催促一般不停地压下利威尔的臀部去磨蹭自己的阴茎，“你明知道自己看起来有多诱人，否则也不会去跳那种舞了吧？”

“切……”利威尔咬了咬牙，强忍住腰部传来的麻痹感慢慢地直起身子，然后扶住艾伦的阴茎对准自己的后穴，一点点地引导着他进入自己的身体。没有被扩张完全的身体紧得让艾伦的进入变得有些困难，然而因为身体被麻痹的关系，利威尔并没有感觉到预料之中的疼痛，于是他没有停止动作而是继续把腰压下去，结果反而为难了艾伦，虽然因为体内已经有液体润滑的缘故，进入的过程并不痛苦，但是利威尔现在可是紧得不像话，这种绝妙的紧致感不断地刺激着艾伦敏感的阴茎，让他每往里进一寸，就多了一份想要射精的欲望，再这么慢吞吞地纠缠下去，他说不定就会直接射在里面了。无法接受自己一插就射的艾伦咬了咬牙，抓住利威尔的臀用力一个挺身，果断地结束了这段折磨人的进入过程。而没料到这个的利威尔失控地叫了出声，全身的肌肉都刚才的剧烈运动颤抖起来。

“混蛋……谁让你乱动了！”利威尔喘息着瞪着艾伦，一边调整着自己的气息，一边努力放松身体去适应艾伦的尺寸，“不想被夹断就给我乖乖躺着！敢让我伤口裂开我就杀了你……”利威尔一边骂一边缓慢地抬起腰，但没过多久就因为肌肉麻痹而不得不坐了回去。这样就像是在惩罚一般的缓慢律动让艾伦忍出了一身细汗，然而利威尔主动骑在他身上操自己的景色却是难得一见的，在一时快感和心理满足之间挣扎的艾伦备受折磨地绷紧了全身的肌肉，最后还是败给了心理满足选择配合利威尔。

“把腿张开一点吧，这样你比较好用力。”艾伦握住利威尔的大腿微微往两边推了推，后者冷冷地瞥了他一眼，一边说着“这样你看得也比较清楚吧？”一边却还是任由对方帮他分开双腿摆成M字型，毕竟这样他能踩着地面用力，的确比较方便一点。

“现在忍得辛苦的人可是我欸，所以向你要一点福利也不算过分吧？”艾伦呼吸粗重地回道，不过确实现在这个姿势可以让他清晰地看到自己的阴茎是如何进出利威尔的身体的，那个紧致却又贪婪的小穴被他的粗长撑得满满当当，每当利威尔抬起腰吐出它的时候，艳红色的媚肉就会被翻回来，那泛着水光的色泽艳丽得就像是玫瑰，引诱着艾伦去粗暴地对待，好榨出更多甜美的汁液来。

而另一边，随着身体逐渐活动开来，麻痹感终于开始减弱的利威尔慢慢地加快了摆腰的速度，同时开始清晰起来的酥麻快感也激励着他规律地收缩肉壁吮吸着体内的阴茎。这种被撑开填满的满足感让利威尔逐渐找回了自己，追求快乐的本能使得他渐渐地解开了身上的枷锁，随着自己喜欢的角度和深度有节奏地摆动起来。

看到利威尔逐渐进入状态的艾伦也跟着变得兴奋起来，他扶住利威尔的腰配合着他的节奏开始挺动腰部，在利威尔的引导下进一步深入他的身体去更好地疼爱他的敏感点。这样的配合没过多久就让利威尔的阴茎再度挺立起来，同时湿热的肉壁也因激烈的快感而开始兴奋地抽搐着，这时尚未完全消失的麻痹感终于从烦人的累赘变成了让人欲罢不能的附加快感，每当艾伦狠狠地蹭着利威尔的前列腺深插进他的体内时，那些激烈的快感冲击就会伴随着让人浑身酥麻的愉悦瞬间侵袭利威尔的身体，让他情不自禁地发出满足又享受的呻吟，紧接着又贪婪地夹紧艾伦主动去索求更多。

“就真的那么舒服吗？你变得比平时更加淫荡了呢。”艾伦故意这么问道，下身挺动的速度也跟着逐渐加快，迫使利威尔不得不跟上他的节奏而陷入新一轮的快感冲击中。

“这不就是……啊……你想要的吗……”因情欲燃烧而脸颊泛红的利威尔有些气息不稳地回答道，被越发激烈的操干弄得身体发软的他开始跟不上艾伦的节奏，于是主导权逐渐回到了艾伦的手中，利威尔只感到体内猛地激起了一阵过激的快感，紧接着就失去平衡地倒在了艾伦的身上。

“啊……那里……啊……”因为体位的变化，艾伦每次进入的深度变浅，便干脆就着这个姿势顶弄起利威尔的前列腺来。敏感的地方被一再刺激的利威尔有些难以承受地呻吟出声，他下意识地抓紧了艾伦的肩膀想要接力逃离这波过于激烈的快感刺激，却被对方紧抓着臀部一次又一次按了回去。因此无法逃离的不安让利威尔本能地有些恐惧而紧张，他无意识地扭动起身体来磨蹭着艾伦，挺立的阴茎戳得艾伦小腹一阵酥痒，让他忍不住抬起手用力地扇了利威尔的屁股一巴掌，示意他安分一点。

从来没被人打过屁股的利威尔足足愣了一秒钟，紧接着有些恼羞成怒地挣扎着想要离开艾伦的怀抱。然而有点打上瘾了的艾伦不但没有放开利威尔反而又扇了他两下，直把白嫩的臀肉都变得有些泛红发烫，接着又用力地捏住它们狠狠地揉了几下，炫耀一般地挤压着柔嫩的臀肉夹住自己的阴茎，然后加快速度狠狠地操干起来。

“唔！啊哈、你这个……臭小鬼……唔……”利威尔报复般地张嘴咬住了艾伦的肩膀，丝毫不留情的力度让艾伦疼得倒吸了一口冷气，紧接着他为求自保地抓住利威尔的头发往后扯，逼他松开嘴然后低头狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。血液腥甜的刺激着两人的神经，很快他们就像是在相互厮杀的野兽一般粗暴地吮吸啃咬对方，粗重的呼吸声混杂着淫糜的呻吟声在两人的耳边回荡着，空气中也充满了野性的性气息，仿佛他们是正在交配的两头野兽一般。

“你果然很诱人啊……比我想象的还要让人欲罢不能……”艾伦摩挲着利威尔渗血的嘴唇笑道，兴奋和激动的情绪在他金色的双眼里跃动着，就像是火焰一样灼伤着利威尔的双眼。

“说什么蠢话，这种事情你不是第一天就知道了吗？”

“不，这次的不一样。”艾伦兴奋地笑出了声道，“你是个很危险的人，很强大而且很漂亮，我很喜欢这样的你。”

“？！”没有预料到艾伦会说出那两个字的利威尔有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你在胡说什么——”

“我没有乱说。”艾伦果断地打断了利威尔的话，“我什么都知道。你接近我是为了利用我吧？凭你的实力，不想继续待在地下是正常的，所以才会接近我，想要通过我得到地上居住权，对吧？”

“那又怎么样？”利威尔眯起眼睛问道。

“和我做个交易吧。”艾伦笑道，“只要我和总将军说一句，你就能加入调查兵团，得到所有你想要的，但是你要答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”利威尔警惕道。

“别担心，我不会为难你的。”艾伦摸了摸利威尔的腰暗示道，“只是从今以后，你只能跳舞给我一个人看，不管什么时候，不管在什么地方，不管是什么样的舞，只要我让你跳，你就不能拒绝我。”

“哦？”利威尔勾起嘴角笑了笑，“你胆子不小嘛，不怕我废了你最宝贵的宝贝吗。”利威尔说着夹紧了体内的阴茎威胁道。

“你要的可是地上居住权，而且我还免费加增了一份军籍，这样的要求不算过分吧？”但艾伦却自信地笑道，“还有，虽然你真的很厉害，也许在接受完正式的训练之后会变成最强的士兵也说不定，但是我好歹也是训练兵团104期前五的毕业生，凭你现在的实力还不是我的对手。”

“……”明白艾伦并非在虚张声势的利威尔有些不爽地闭上了嘴。的确，以这个小子的枪法，刚才在街上就算要不了他的命，也能废了他的一条腿或者一根胳膊，但艾伦却没有这么做，还放走了不少他的同伴，所以换句话说他现在可是欠了这个小子一个很大的人情。

“啧，你一早就算计好了吗？”最讨厌欠别人人情的利威尔知道自己已经没有别的选择，但他依然想要知道这些计划这个小子都是什么时候想好的。

“嘛……也不能这么说，这些是在我认出你的身份之后了才决定的，算是赌一把吧。”艾伦有些腼腆地笑道，然而利威尔却觉得这小子压根就是在跟他炫耀。

“自大的小鬼。”利威尔略微不爽地骂了一句，但也不能拿他怎么样，“好吧，只要你能说到做到，一切随你。”

“真的吗？利威尔先生要说话算话哦！”得到满意答复的艾伦眼里瞬间亮起了光，那个高兴的蠢样简直就像是一条狗。但是利威尔很清楚眼前这个快比他小二十岁的小鬼头才不是什么傻狗，而是一条初长成的狡猾的狼。

真是的，明明只是个二十出头黄毛小子，居然就已经会算计到这个地步，再过几年只怕没人能管得住他了吧。嘛，好歹也是让我感兴趣的家伙，如果连这点实力都没有我也看不上吧。行吧，就让我看看你能成长到什么地步吧，如果敢让我失望，我就亲手了结了你。

 

完。


End file.
